Nouvelle chance
by the-sad-sun
Summary: Harry reçoit son héritage magique, et après plus rien n'est pareil pour lui.  slash HP/DM  désolé je suis pas bonne pour les résumés
1. Prologue

**Salut voilà la première histoire que j'écris vraiment ! Soyez indulgents (please ^^) ! **

**Attention cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles donc tout ceux que ça dérange prière de s'abstenir !**

_**Désolé de cette longue absence voici le prologue réécrit qui est certes court mais je compte bien me rattraper avec les autres chapitres ! Merci pour toutes vos mises en alertes et vos reviews !**_

**Bien sur les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, seule l'histoire l'est !**

**Si certains sont intéressés j'aurai besoin d'une Bêta !**

**Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit ! **

**Prologue : Un été pas comme les autres.**

Harry était , comme d'habitude, seul et triste. Sa « famille » ne se souciait pas de lui et le laissait s'enfoncer dans son malaise.

Sa cinquième année à Poudlard avait été une réelle catastrophe entre Ombrage et la perte de son parrain.

Il se sentait incommensurablement coupable.

Chaque nuit il revoyait ses parents, Cédric et Sirius mourir devant ses yeux, encore et encore inlassablement.

C'est pourquoi il ne prêta guère attention au fait que le jour suivant il aurait 16 ans.

C'est ainsi que l'heure tourna sans qu'il n'y fasse attention et que minuit sonna entraînant l'apparition d'un étrange phénomène.

Harry ressentit une violente douleur s'emparer de tout son corps, il avait l'impression que son sang bouillait, que ses os disparaissaient et repoussaient à tour de rôle. Une lueur dorée l'entourait et étouffait ses cris.

Lorsqu'enfin tout cessa, Harry était évanouie.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter reçut son héritage magique

* * *

><p>À des lieux de là Drago Malefoy était tranquillement couché dans son lit réfléchissant à sa vie, qui n'était pas si mauvaise que ça ! Ses parents étaient loin d'être comme ils le montraient en public. Avec lui, ils étaient aimants et protecteurs, pas étonnant quand on savait qu'ils étaient des espions pour Dumbledore, chose que Drago avait appris dès qu'il avait été capable de maitriser l'occlumencie.<p>

C'est pourquoi quand sa mère entra dans sa chambre tel un ouragan il compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« -Maman ?

-Il faut qu'on parte Drago ! Il y a un traître dans l'Ordre du Phénix, Voldemort sait tout, Severus vient de nous prévenir grâce à son patronus !

-Mais … Je croyais que seul Dumbledore était au courant !?

-Il faut croire que non ! Rassemble le nécessaire et rejoins nous dans le jardin »

Ainsi Drago, Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy se rejoignirent dans le jardin, seul endroit où il était possible de transplaner, avec leurs affaires.

Le 31 juillet à minuit les Malefoy s'enfuirent de leur manoir, et Drago eu juste le temps d'entrevoir un éclat rouge meurtrier, qui lui donna la chair de poule, avant de disparaître.

C'est ainsi que Drago Malefoy, ainsi que ses parents, apparurent devant le 12 Square Grimmaud.

**À suivre …**

**Voilà le début j'espère que ça vous aura donné envie de continuer à lire !**

**Reviews ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bon voilà la suite ! J'espère que le prologue ne vous as pas trop horrifié ! ^^**

**Vraiment désolé pour ce début effrayant ! ^^**

**Chapitre 1 :**Nouveautés

Harry venait de se réveiller.

Des sentiments contradictoires se profilèrent en lui. D'une part il se sentait mal car tout son corps était douloureux, mais d'un autre côté il ne s'était jamais aussi sentit complet.

Fait étonnant ses cheveux le gênait, ce qui n'aurait pas du arriver puisqu'il la veille encore ils se dressaient en épis sur sa tête.

Pris d'un léger doute il se leva pour aller se regarder dans la glace.

Il eut alors un énorme choc : ces cheveux lui arrivait désormais aux genoux, avec deux mèches lui encadrant le visage et une frange lui couvrant le front.

De plus il avait l'impression d'avoir grandi de plusieurs centimètres, faisant dès lors un bon mètre 80.

Son corps aussi avait changé il était très bien fait de sa personne.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que ,bien qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes sur le nez, il y voyait parfaitement bien.

Abasourdi par toutes ces transformations il se rassit sur son lit et entreprit de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner bien longtemps.

Un homme venait d'apparaître dans sa chambre, il était châtain, les cheveux courts, et les yeux bleus. Très mignon !

Et avant qu'Harry ai pu réagir, il le stupéfixa, le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui.

**-HP/DM-**

Petit à petit Drago s'habituait à vivre avec tout ces « gens ».

Il prenait sur lui pour éviter qu'un massacre ait lieu, la belette lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs !

Les membres de l'ordre devenait de moins en moins soupçonneux et sa vie devenait presque tranquille.

De temps en temps il discutait avec Hermione. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il deviendrait presque ami avec miss « je-sais-tout ».

Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre de sa compagnie, c'était une des seule qui l'approchait.

Couché dans son lit il se demandait ce que pouvais bien faire Potter en ce moment.

**À suivre …**

**Voilà, désolé pour la brièveté du chapitre (quoi que c'est peut-être un bien pour vos pauvres yeux agressés !)**

**Une petite reviews pour me conseiller ?**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Je me suis réveillé ce matin et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je continue à écrire tant que c'était les vacances parce qu'après avec le bac j'aurai pas vraiment le temps.**

**Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favorite, ça me touche beaucoup.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**NarcizaPottermalfoy**_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je sais c'est mon principal problème, je veux toujours aller trop vite (ce chapitre sera plus long, presque le double, j'espère qu'il sera mieux et qu'il te plaira !) ! Pour ce qui est des points de vues j'hésite encore, je vais surement alterné, enfin ça dépend de ce qui y a à raconter ! J'accepte avec joie ton offre, si elle tient toujours ! Bisous

_**petit-dragon 50**_ : ça tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre ! ^^ (petit avant gout : c'est un sujet à la mode depuis quelque temps ! [ouais je sais aucune originalité ! ^^])

**Chapitre 2 :** Où Harry en apprend un peu plus

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une chambre somptueuse. Celle-ci offrait une large gamme de bleu, le plafond était enchanté pour qu'on puisse voir les étoiles, les murs étaient pleins de dorures, les meubles étaient en bois ancien, et le lit sur lequel il reposait avait des voilages bleus et des draps dorés.

Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, alors il se souvint de cet inconnu mystérieux qui était apparu dans sa chambre et l'avait stupéfixé avant qu'il puisse réagir.

Étrangement Harry n'était pas effrayé, bien qu'il aurait du l'être; c'était comme si son corps sentait qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur.

Il se demanda alors pourquoi cet homme était apparu dans sa chambre et l'avait emmené, et surtout, bien que ça avait failli lui sortir de la tête, il se demanda pourquoi il avait changé physiquement.

Il ne se plaignit pourtant pas d'avoir changé, il n'y avait que des bons côtés à ses transformations, il n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes, il était mieux fait de sa personne, et en ce qui concerne les cheveux longs, ils n'étaient pas si gênants que ça, il devait juste faire attention à ne pas s'asseoir dessus !

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas qu'un homme était rentré dans sa chambre.

Celui-ci, pour manifester sa présence, se racla la gorge. (nda : yeurk ! Ça fait penser à Ombrage :s)

Perturbé dans ses pensées, Harry releva la tête et vit l'homme qui l'avait « enlevé », celui-ci pris alors la parole.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, c'était pour ne pas perdre de temps en explication. Ah, au fait je m'appelle Nathan, si tu as des questions n'hésite pas, je suis là pour ça !

- Ok, pourquoi je suis ici ? Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi j'ai autant changé ? On est où là ? …

- Stop, pause, pas trop de questions à la fois ! Bon alors la question la plus facile, je suis un vampire, me regarde pas avec cet air douteux, c'est vrai ! Ensuite tu es ici parce que tu as reçu ton héritage magique, ce qui explique aussi pourquoi tu as changé. « Ici » c'est le royaume des vampires, et là on est dans le château du roi …

- Le fait d'avoir reçu un héritage magique n'explique en rien ce que je fait ici, et puis d'abord pourquoi devrais-je vous croire, un vampire et puis quoi plus encore.

- Alors ne me crois pas, je fais pas faire une démonstration pour te le prouver ici ! Tu n'as pas reçu n'importe quel héritage magique ! Tu es toi aussi un vampire !

- C'est impossible aucun de mes parents n'était un vampire !

- Ça c'est-ce que tu crois, ton père avait des gènes vampiriques et il te les as transmis. D'ailleurs il les tenait de son propre père qui est encore en vie aujourd'hui.

- Vous êtes en train de dire que mon grand-père est encore en vie ?

- C'est ça, et que tu es un vampire !

- Ok, c'est officiel, je nage en plein délire!

**-HP/DM-**

Pour Drago, tout se passait à merveille, enfin pour lui, l'ordre était en effervescence, apparemment quelque chose ne s'était pas déroulée comme ils l'auraient voulu, et Drago était bien décidé à découvrir quoi !

Alors il se promena dans la maison qui appartenait à feu son cousin Sirius, et essaya de capter des informations.

La journée se passa sans qu'il n'ai rien obtenu mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à baisser les bras, il était un Malfoy après tout.

En flânant par ci par là il surprit une conversation intéressante entre Arthur Weasley et Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci demandait si Arthur était allé chercher Harry aujourd'hui.

- Bien sur je suis aller le chercher, sauf qu'il n'était pas là, et sa famille a été incapable de me dire où il été. Mais j'ai trouvé ça dans sa chambre, c'est une lettre, je ne l'ai pas ouverte elle est à votre nom.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'interstice entre la porte et le mur et vit Arthur remettre une enveloppe au professeur Dumbledore, celui-ci, après l'avoir inspecté, l'ouvrit et commença à la lire, au fur et mesure de sa lecture un air amusé pris place sur son visage. Une fois la lettre finie, il reprit la parole.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Arthur, il est en sécurité là où il est, je donnerais plus de détails plus tard, sachez juste qu'il a reçut son héritage magique et que par conséquent il est avec d'autres personnes comme lui, qui lui apprennent ce qu'il a à savoir.

Ainsi Potter avait reçu son héritage magique, Drago se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien être.

**À suivre …**

**Voilà j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre**

**Bisous**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
